The Raven's Amortentia
by Lupin Lives
Summary: Luna has a plan. And she'll do whatever it takes. A story of sex and betrayal in the shadows of Hogwarts. Warning: Graphic sexual content and imagery
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Luna Lovegood pushed her way through the crowd of dress robes that cluttered Slughorn's party. The silver dress clinging to her body felt uncomfortable, unnatural; really unnecessary. What she would give to tear it off; at least she had grown accustomed to the uniform she found herself stumbling into every morning. It didn't help that Slughorn's room was steadily climbing to boiling temperatures. Luna glanced above her. _Nargles loved the heat._

"Oh dear," Luna sighed, noticing at a cluster of chattering students nearby. Slughorn stood at the middle of the pack, a glass of dark wine in his stubby hand. His face was bathed in a rosy glow, and his eyes glistened. As the professor let out a stumbled forward as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Terribly sorry," Slughorn chuckled, regaining his footing with the help of an amused seventh year.

"He really is going to embarrass himself," Luna muttered under her breath. She would much prefer to turn around, and make her way away from the drunken potions master, but, unfortunately, Luna hadn't accepted Harry's invitation on a whim. She had a plan, and she couldn't abandon it now.

"A Hippogriff and a Centaur walk into a bar," Slughorn was saying.

Luna continued to weave through the crowd, scanning the crowded space for the door to Slughorn's back room. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna caught a glimpse of Ginny and Harry, wrapped in a deep conversation. She flushed, and began to push forward more violently.

"I don't want to be the Centaur of attention," Slughorn roared. The group of students around him burst into applause. With a belch the large man toppled backwards.

The crowd rushed in towards the fallen professor. As they did, Luna saw the door she was searching for. She dashed towards it, ignoring Slughorn's assurances that he was all right and his slurred request for more wine. As she grabbed the door handle, Luna found it was locked.

"Alohamora," Luna hissed. The lock clicked open and Luna swung through the doorway. She pulled the door shut behind her as she turned around.

The room was not large, but the ceiling stretched far above her. Shelves upon shelves of potions were stacked on the dark stone walls. There was a single table in the center of the space on top of which two Hufflepuff's passionately engulfed each other's mouths. Focused at the task at hand, neither seemed to have heard Luna entering the room.

The boy's shirt lay on the ground at Luna's feet, and the girl's was not far away. Luna could not stop the warmth from spreading beneath her waist as she stared at the couple. The girl was the first to see her.

"Merlin's bloody –" she started, pushing away from the half clothed boy in front of her as she saw Luna, "Loony, what the hell is wrong with…"

"You should really should look for a bit more privacy," Luna said.

The boy's face was scarlet, his eyes wide with surprise and shame. He jumped back into motion though as the girl threw his shirt violently into his chest. He pulled it on and pushed himself off the table, following his partner back into the jumble of the party outside. Luna shook her head as the door slammed behind him.

The silence of the small space was pleasant after the rowdiness of the celebration outside, but the heat was unbearable. Luna wiped the gathering beads of sweat off her forehead. The faster she found what she was looking for, the better. Luna raised her wand, pointing at the shelf in front of her.

"Accio Amortentia," she said.

The pink vial dislodged itself from one of the higher shelves and began to float down to her. It moved slowly, as if it knew about the sweat pouring down Luna's back.

Luna jumped as the door to the room swung open. The potion clattered to the ground. Luna cried out in dismay and dived to the ground. Luna sighed with relief as she saw the vial was not cracked, but before she could pick up the potion a different hand had taken hold of it.

"Stealing from Slughorn are we?" Draco Malfoy said.

Luna looked up at Malfoy, towering above her. He wore his usual smirk, but beneath it she could sense a touch of nervous fear. After a moment, Luna realized why.

"You weren't invited to Slughorn's party, Draco," Luna said.

"You don't know anything about that," Malfoy barked.

Luna nodded as she looked the blonde boy up and down. Sweat dripped down his neck, and his emerald shirt was stained with the salty liquid. The hand that held Luna's potion was shaking slightly, and, perhaps out of nervousness, a bulge had grown beneath the bottoms of the blonde boy's outfit. At the sight of it, Luna felt the slightest moistness begin to creep over her own covered quarters.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Luna said, "I'm sure I'm just mistaken. There have been nargles about this –"

"Nargles?" Malfoy said, "What in Merlin's names are…never mind."

"Malfoy, I really do need that potion," said Luna. She slid forward, still on her knees, so that she was only a foot or two away from Malfoy.

"So sorry, Lovegood," Malfoy said, "You and Potter won't have your stolen potions this time."

"Harry has nothing to do with it," Luna lied.

"Very believable," Malfoy scoffed.

Luna slid forward again, and the shaking in Draco's wand hand began to spread up his arm. She had a chance to turn back, but didn't see a reason to. She needed the pink vial in Malfoy's trembling hand. She needed not to cause a scene. It wasn't as if she'd never done it before.

"It's quite hot in here, isn't it?" Luna said.

"I…yes…I…" Malfoy stammered.

"Much too hot for all this dress up, don't you think?"

"What are you…I'm not giving you your little –"

"Shh," Luna said, "Maybe I can change your mind."

Luna placed her hand on Malfoy's leg, and pulled him towards her. He pulled away immediately, but stumbled into the table. He turned to face her, a dazed look on his face.

"Calm down now," Luna chuckled.

Slowly, she placed her hands on his legs again. This time she pushed him backwards so that he found himself sitting on the table behind him. For added effect, Luna slowly brushed her hair out of her face, and smiled mischievously. She watched Malfoy tighten his grip on the potion.

"I don't…I don't want," Malfoy began.

"Shh," Luna answered, kissing the swelling in the fabric in front of her, "Yes, you do."

Luna unbuttoned Malfoy's trousers, letting them fall as his body revealed itself to her. A shallow sea of blonde hair surrounded Malfoy's pale protrusion. Nervously, Luna took the warm shaft in her hand. Draco twitched immediately, his callous expression melting away. Luna gripped Malfoy tighter and began a steady rhythm with her hand.

Luna tried to breathe. In a few minutes, she would have the potion. It would be over. Nobody would know. She wouldn't tell anyone. Malfoy certainly wouldn't mention it. It was just one more small secret for Hogwarts to hide away.

A drop of clear liquid formed at the tip of Malfoy's hard flesh. Luna watched as it ran down Malfoy's skin, settling on her beating hand. No sooner had the first drop fallen, another drop of fluid formed. Luna let her hand be still for a moment as she bent down, and licked the liquid off of Malfoy's manhood.

Luna tried not to think about what she was doing. She looked away from Malfoy, focusing her gaze on the pink vial in his hand. She could smell the potion through the glass. The thick scent of rain mixed with the odor of freshly printed press. For a moment, Luna thought she caught of whiff of Harry's robes.

The blonde Syltherin inhaled sharply as Luna's tongue touched his skin. Luna could not help smiling. Malfoy could strut the halls of Hogwarts all he wanted. In the end though, he was as powerless as anyone else. Still grinning, Luna wrapped her lips around the stiffness in front of her.

Malfoy moaned as Luna began to tease him, tantalizing the tip of his most sensitive skin. Sliding her tongue over and around his flesh. He reached his free hand down, holding her long blonde hair as she held tight to the base of his firmness. Luna began to dive deeper, letting Malfoy further into her, feeling him touch the back of her tongue, graze the front of her throat.

It was pathetic, the way he wobbled his pale hips. Luna resisted the urge to laugh. The boy had no idea what he was doing. It seemed the Slytherin's dungeons hadn't fed Malfoy the same knowledge Luna had been granted in the shadowed corners of the Ravenclaw common room. The raven's search for knowledge had left her more prepared than the serpent's petty hunt for power.

But Luna was losing control. Draco was holding her hair tighter, pulling her towards him, sinking himself deeper into her. Luna fought the urge to gag as she felt the Slytherin boy push into the very back of her mouth. He held her there, pushing and pulling her head as he groaned louder.

Luna could barely breathe. She rolled her eyes upwards to look at Malfoy, but he did not stare back. The blonde boy had thrown his head upward to stare at the ceiling. He dropped the vial on the table beside him as he grabbed her with a second hand. Luna tried to pull away, but Malfoy held on, forcing her head violently back and forth as he drove himself into her throat. With a final groan, he yanked her forward; bittersweet liquid filled her mouth.

Luna hated this part. No matter how many nights she spent in the boy's dormitories, no matter how many fifth years passed through her, she never grew accustomed to the sudden burst of human liquor. Luna coughed as the liquid filled her mouth, and watched as the creamy fluid spattered out from her lips onto Slughorn's floor. Malfoy fell backwards, gasping for air as the last traces of ecstasy trickled out of his body.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve Luna moved towards the table in front of her. She ignored Malfoy's heavy breaths as she picked out a vial of pinkish fluid. Pocketing it, she turned to leave.

"Wait," Malfoy spluttered.

Luna turned to look back at the boy. He sat, slowly softening as he rose to his feet. He stared at her, a dazed expression plaster on his usually sneering face. He moved forward sidestepping the mess of spit and semen on the ground.

Luna pulled out her wand.

"We should really get going now," Luna said, cocking her head to the side.

"I didn't mean to –"

"No, no. I think we should go, Malfoy," Luna said, gripping her wand tighter.

She turned, straightening her silver dress as she slipped through the door. She could hear Malfoy behind her, pulling back on his dress robes. He was muttering something to himself, a quiet murmur the Luna could not make out. But Malfoy's words were drowned out as Slughorn's Party engulfed Luna once again.

The pink vial felt cool in Luna's hand.

Next time, it wouldn't be Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Luna Lovegood sat on her dormitory bed, flipping through _Intermediate Charms _impatiently as Padma stroked her hair. It was early yet, and the sound of laughter drifted up from the common room below.

"Breathe, will you," Padma whispered, "You've read it all before."

"Stones shine differently under different stars," said Luna, refusing to look up. Padma was right of course. Luna had reread the text enough times to recite its helpful hints by heart.

"What you really need is some sleep," Padma said.

"Sleep?" Luna said, exasperated, "How can I sleep when…if anything goes wrong…what if I can't freeze her mouth? What then? She screams. What if…"

"Luna," Padma said, taking her fellow Ravenclaw's hand, "You have to stop worrying. You're a brilliant witch."

"They're brilliant too," Luna said.

Padma placed her finger at Luna's chin and pushed it upwards so that Luna looked up. Luna met the caramel eyes before her. They seemed to glisten in the candlelight that illuminated the room. There was something in the girl's eyes, something captivating.

"They're Gryffindoors," Padma chuckled, smiling, "They haven't got a chance."

Her lips met Luna's. They were soft, sweet.

"Padma, you know they're not just any Gryffindoors. We're talking about –"

"I know…I know. But you're not just any Ravenclaw, are you? I don't think you are."

"You're really too much," Luna said, but she smiled.

Luna's body began to relax as her tongue and Padma's began their daily dance, and, as the bronze girl's hands cupped Luna's breasts, the remaining tension disappeared. Padma pushed her friend backwards onto the bed, and Luna let her book topple to the ground.

"I really shouldn't," Luna said.

"You've studied enough," said Padma, scooting forward so she straddled the blonde girl below.

"Padma –"

"You need a break."

They were kissing again, their bodies pressing closely together as piece by piece their uniforms faded away: Padma's blouse, Luna's bottoms, Padma's bra, Luna's knickers. It did not take long for them to tumble out of Luna's small bed onto the blue carpets below. The Ravenclaw's bare bodies melted into each other as Padma reached her hand between Luna's legs.

Luna bit down on her lip as Padma's auburn fingers slipped inward. As Luna closed her eyes though she imagined a different set of hands. She moaned as the first tastes of elation flickered across her body. Padma's tongue replaced her fingers as Luna arched her back with bliss.

Luna rocked her hips as Padma gripped her tight. Luna made no attempt to suppress her moans. She had heard such sounds through her walls for years now. Perhaps as a first year she had pretended they were innocent whimpers, but over time all Ravenclaw's understood.

Luna closed her eyes. The navy carpet felt rough against her bare skin, but Padma's beating fingers overwhelmed any discomfort - as they always did. In the ecstatic darkness Luna's mind began to drift. Panting, Luna sunk into memory.

She sat on the same carpet, fully clothed now, writing a paper for her second year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin had overhauled the work in preparation for exams, leaving Luna scrawling away far into the night. Luna remembered the door opening, the prefect stepping into her room.

She had been waiting months for the moment, and yet, at the time she had been struck speechless. Luna had seen her reflection in the boy's badge, seen her startled expression.

"Are you ready to learn?" the prefect had asked.

Luna barely had managed to nod as the broad shape before her began to strip his robes. His flesh had revealed itself quickly to her. His broad shoulders first, then his arms, his legs - finally the piece of the puzzle Luna had longed for the most. Luna remembered him throwing her onto the floor, teaching her slowly at first. As she mastered the basics he showed her knowledge to make her tremble. The lesson had stretched on for hours, until Luna's tiny body was worn to complete exhaustion.

In the present, that same body shook with orgasmic bliss. Luna opened her eyes and looked at the girl between her legs. Padma smiled, and, gasping for air, Luna returned the grin.

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later it swung open. Luna exhaled as Padma looked up. Luna tried to focus on the scene above her. Two boys had entered the room. Anthony Goldstein stood a few steps behind Terry Boot.

"Not you too," he groaned.

"What do you want?" Padma snapped.

"Some people would say it's rude to enter uninvited," Luna added.

"Shagging," Terry Boot exclaimed, "Every one in this bloody castle is shagging."

"Cho and Corner are at it again in our room," said Anthony, "You can barely think the way they're moaning each other's names."

"Oh Michael, Michael," Terry said, raising his voice while he rolled his eyes.

"Get out," said Padma.

"Come off it," said Anthony, "We can't stay?"

"We're in the middle of something," Padma said. Luna could feel her body dry as the conversation stumbled on.

"We won't disturb you," Terry said.

"We've got reading to do," Anthony said, holding up a book.

"This is the quietest room in the – " Terry began.

Luna shrieked as Padma's hand quite suddenly reached inside her. She heard Anthony chuckle from above and Terry yelled something.

"Not so quiet now, hmm?" said Padma.

Luna stared at the boys' bodies above her, really much more her taste. Trying to ignore the steady shudders that Padma was sending down her spine, Luna reached out and tugged at Anthony Goldstein's leg.

"Come on," Luna said, through a gasp, "They've got a big Quidditch game tomorrow. We should wish them luck."

"That's not really why we –" Terry started, but Goldstein was already pulling off his uniform just the prefect had all those many months ago. Padma's hands slipped away, and Luna looked up to meet her eyes.

_Are you sure?_ Padma mouthed.

Luna responded by pulling Anthony to her level and rolling on top of him. This was the way of knowledge. As one book closed another was to be opened. Wit beyond measure…et cetera.

Goldstein was pushing inside her, smacking her pale skin as it engulfed him. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna could see Padma, her body bent over Luna's bed, her man mounting her from behind.

The Lion was so inflexible. Brave he might be but on his terms alone. So loyal to his own mates, so unwilling to compromise; How could any creature hope to tame so stubborn a beast?

Padma let out rhythmic moans, and Luna found herself matching them. The boys were laughing at the sound, and Luna watched them exchange enchanted glances. To humor them Luna let her noises grow louder.

"I'm going to fill you up," Terry groaned from the other side of the room.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…uh-huh," Padma answered.

"You ready, Loony," Goldstein chimed in.

"Can't you keep it up a bit longer," Luna teased.

"I'll do my best, darling," he said, but Luna could hear the inescapable strain in his voice. Luna dropped her head to the side as the waves pulsing through her body intensified.

_Intermediate Charms _lay open beside Luna, and Terry's book was on the floor, not far away. Beside Terry's manuscript lay the vial, the vial Luna had picked up just months ago, the vial that, beside a few basic charms, would make all the difference.

Luna's second orgasm raced through her body as Goldstein's fluids flowed freely. Padma and Terry groaned as well, collapsing onto the floor. Luna cried out in the mess of naked bodies around her, and let the explosions of most sacred knowledge overwhelm her.

Tomorrow was the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Luna Lovegood sat in the abandoned Gryffindor common room, the warmth of the fire touching her soft skin. It was well past midnight, well past any reasonable hour. The celebration of another victorious Quidditch match had ended, and the other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who'd briefly resided in the red and gold chamber had long since left for their own quarters.

The portraits on the walls snored quietly in their frames as snow drifted through the darkness outside. But Luna did not watch the flakes outside the window, or the flames flickering before her. No, Luna's attention was fixed on the doorway to the common room, the doorway that would soon swing open to reveal Harry Potter, back from one of his nighttime 'walks' with Ginny.

Luna's heart pounded in her chest. What was she thinking? How could she have reached this point? This desperation? She tore herself away from the door for a moment to glance at the clock - 3:15, and the common room clocks always ran slow. Luna closed her eyes.

Perhaps they had fallen asleep. Luna imagined them; the boy who lived and his perfect prize huddled together at the top of the astronomy tower, Harry's glasses abandoned in the shadows next to Ginny's shirt, his arm cradling her shoulder, her head against his bare chest.

Or, worse, they were awake; still moaning, still sighing, writhing together in a corner of the dungeons, Ginny whimpering his name, Harry pushing into her, kissing her mouth, her neck, her breasts, pulling out of her at the last second, groaning with ecstasy, showering her with love, only to begin again a moment later.

Luna opened her eyes. She couldn't think about that. Not now. Not tonight. No, she had to calm down. She had to be ready… Luna let her eyes focus on the table in front of her. The rose vial she'd swiped from Slughorn's room sat innocently beside her abandoned Quiddler. But the sight of bottle only made Luna's heart race faster. No, she couldn't be nervous.

Luna pulled her wand out from behind her ear, a few strands of her blonde hair following after it, and, grasping, the slender branch in her hands she pointed it at the door to the boy's dormitories.

"Muffliatto," Luna hissed, renewing the sound barrier around the entranceway. She repeated the charm, silencing each doorway in the common room before turning back to the fire. She had to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, Luna pulled up the front of her skirt, letting the warmth of the fire spread across her most secluded skin. Luna slid lower on the couch as she slipped her wand free hand into her knickers, and touched the moistness below.

Confident in the charm she'd placed on the doors, Luna let out a low sigh as she slipped two fingers between her legs. She felt her heartbeat slow immediately as pleasure began to pulse from her fingers up through her body. She turned herself, lying across the couch as she slipped another finger into herself and let out another sigh, louder this time.

Luna's radish earrings swayed as she rocked on the scarlet couch, moving her fingers faster, deeper. Luna gasped throwing her head back as waves of ecstasy spread through her. One, two, five seconds – Luna's gasp became a moan of pleasure. Seven, ten, twelve – She felt tears forming in her eyes. Fourteen, fifteen, twenty – her body shook. But the feeling was fading. In a fit of desperation, Luna pulled her hand out of the warmth of her soaked knickers, replacing her fingers with the tip of her wand.

Luna screamed, her world replaced by white light, every pore of her body drowned in an electric bliss, liquid dripping down the shaft of her wand onto her hand. All at once she felt both numb and on fire, both dead and incredibly alive. Her free hand grasped the side of couch, and, as Luna pushed the wand deeper into herself, the crimson fabric tore.

Luna rolled off the couch onto the ground, pulling the wand out of her as she hit the ground. She lay panting heavily, her uniform soaked with sweat, her hand and knickers drenched in moisture. The world was little more than a blurry outline, and the air was filled with ringing.

"Harry," she breathed.

And the common room door opened.

"Luna?"

Harry's glasses were askew, his tie still loose. Ginny, who had been holding her boyfriend's hand, released it immediately as she ran to Luna's side.

"What happened?" Ginny said, taking Luna by the shoulders. Luna could smell Harry on her shambled robes. The scent was glaring, reaching into Luna's chest and suffocating her racing heart.

"I'm really quite alright," Luna said, sitting up straight.

She looked up at Harry. Ginny's kisses still lingered on his neck. _What was she doing? _Luna shuffled backwards. She grabbed the pink vial on the table and, wand in hand made her way towards the doorway. Harry blocked her exit.

"Talk to us, Luna," Harry said. His voice made Luna's legs tremble. She had longed for this moment nightly, laid awake in bed imagining how it would play out. Here it was, standing before her on a golden platter. _You'll never forgive yourself._

"Petrificus totalus," Luna breathed. Harry's body stiffened as Luna spun aorund to face Ginny. The youngest Weasley was reaching for her wand, but already Luna had repeated the spell, sending Ginny toppling to the ground.

"It's going to be fine," Luna said, turning to into Harry's emerald eyes, I'm quite sure of it,"

She sunk down to Harry's level, and touched his cold cheek. Luna tried to ignore the startled expression that remained plastered on his face as he pried open his mouth. Ginny's lipstick still lingered on Harry's lips.

Luna opened the vial in her hand.

It was time. Closing her eyes, Luna emptied the potion into Harry's frozen mouth.

Even through the paralysis, Harry's eyes lit up. All across the Gryffindoor's body, hairs stood on end. Trying hard to remember to breathe, Luna fumbled with her wand as she pointed it towards the boy in front of her.

"Finite Incantatem," Luna hissed.

Harry's body came to life immediately, leaping forward, and grabbing Luna's shuddering body. The Gryffindoor began to kiss Luna's neck and cheek and his hands moved to cup her breasts.

"Harry –," Luna managed to say.

"Thank goodness you're here," Harry interrupted, "I worried you would never come. I've wanted you for so long."

"Harry –," Luna started again, but Harry, cut her off as he tore off Luna's still soaking knickers underneath her skirt. Harry was throwing off his belt, pulling off his uniform piece by piece as he kissed Luna. Then he moved to Luna's clothes; her skirt, her robes. Within minutes the two students were bare before each other. Luna hovered above Harry's throbbing length of flesh and blood.

"Harry –," Luna tried one last time.

"Don't' talk," Harry said, "We don't need to talk."

Luna met Harry's eyes, and nodded. Without another word she lowered herself onto Harry. The flesh filled Luna slowly at first, slipping through the lips between her legs gently. Luna lingered there for a moment, listening to Harry's breathing. Then she saw Ginny, still paralyzed on the ground. Luna locked eyes with Harry's true love. The ginger girl's expression was as frozen as the rest of her body, but a single tear trickled down her icy face.

Luna's body tightened with a sudden regret, but as it did, Harry gasped. The boy who lived grabbed Luna's hips, and pulled himself into her. A current of pleasure run through Luna's body as she tried to look away from the Weasly sister on the ground. Tears flowed more freely now down the paralyzed face.

Harry grabbed his Ravenclaw, flipping her over onto the ground, and, all at once, Luna could no longer see the heart she was breaking. She could see only Harry. Harry Potter above her, inside her, throughout her. She reached up a hand, and wrapped it around the back of his neck.

"I love you, Luna," Harry said, and all thoughts of Ginny disappeared.

Luna pulled Harry's face towards her and met his lips. The boy's tongue slipped into her mouth immediately as he thrust himself forward and back. Harry's hands were rough against Luna's bare hips. Luna's body shook as Harry sunk deeper into her.

Luna moaned loudly as pleasure pulsed from Harry's body into hers. The boy who lived was lifting her naked body, pinning her against the wall as he began to move faster. Luna let her breathing quicken as the cold stone touched her boiling body. She wrapped her legs around Harry, pushing and pulling him with her calves.

Still thrashing, the two sunk back to the ground. Luna found herself above her bewitched companion; she could smell the Amortentia in his heavy breaths. Luna bounced happily on the length below her as Harry groaned her name.

"Luna."

Luna gasped, the orgasm mounting in her body. Harry's hand smacked her hard, sending the sound of flesh on flesh ricocheting through the common room. Luna scratched the chest in front of her every nerve burst with sudden bliss. Harry roared as his juices rushed into the body above him.

But Luna continued to ride, letting the warm fluids oil her continuous motion. Harry's body was spent but Luna continued to milk the flesh for all it could give her. The guilt only made Luna thrust back and forth faster. The wickedness only made the pleasure purer. Luna Lovegood was gone. Her body remained, whipping to and fro, but her soul had been eaten away by the sensations filling her body.

"I love you," Harry gasped metrically.

"More," Luna screamed, barely able to control herself. She watched Harry reach for his wand, watched him take hold of it. The boy who lived kissed Luna as he filled her one remaining opening with the phoenix-feathered holly.

The Gryffindoor Common Room was gone. Hogwarts was gone. The universe was gone. Luna had been struck by lightning, set on fire. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and her body shook. The frenzy filled her completely. Liquid sprayed from her body and Harry's alike. Luna could barely breathe. Every inhale forced her to scream with pleasure. Beyond sex. Beyond feeling. Beyond life.

It might have stretched for years. Luna could not know. Somehow it was still dark when at last came to her senses. Harry had fallen asleep inside her, his wand in his hand again. Ginny, still frozen, slept as well. Her tears still shimmered on her face.

It took Luna a moment to stand. Her naked body ached as she stumbled towards her own wand.

"Gero Induviae," Luna said, pointing to the piles of clothes on the ground. The garments rushed back onto her and Harry's bodies.

"Obliviate," Luna said next, pointing her wand at Ginny first. The Gryffindoor's body twitched as the charm hit her.

Luna turned to Harry next. It had been everything she could have hoped for. But, of course, it had to end. Luna raised her wand and repeated the spell. Luna fought off a well of tears as the light hit Harry's chest.

Whispering the remaining spells under her breath, Luna moved the two lovers onto the couch in front of the now empty fireplace. They would awaken soon. Luna had to go. She bent down beside the couch, planting one last kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I love you too," Luna said.

Then, in silence, the Raven left the common room, the empty vial in her hand.


End file.
